The Result of a False Betrayal
by ultimateroses
Summary: Its been 2 weeks since Jin and Xiaoyu had married, and already there is deceit and betrayal in the kinship. In blinding rage, Xaioyu storms out into the evening. Finding herself in front of the Mishima Zaibatsu, she makes the biggest mistake of her life
1. A Late Wedding Day Gift

**(Author's Note) I'm just so good. I've done it again. See, now I know I haven' t finished most of my other stories, when I have an idea, I just gotta get it on there you know? I know you do. Anyway, this story is right up there with Hated Love as one of my best ideas and titles of a story yet. Enjoy. **

The Result of a False Betrayal

_Chapter 1_

_A Late Wedding Day Gift_

It had only been two weeks since Jin proposed to his best friend. Two weeks since they tied the knot at his father's company, all expenses paid. All thanks to Lee Mishima, Vice CEO of the corporation, second in command of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The wedding was held in the beautiful Ball Hall, traditionally set, with a little American spice added to the mix. It was the biggest wedding of the year; Lee had made sure of that. Even inviting everyone who participated in the prior Iron Fist Tournaments. It was surely a night to remember.

Xaioyu Kazama reached over the table for more orange chicken. She had made dinner for her and Jin, but oddly enough, he had not shown. Hours before, she had talked to him and told him to come straight home after sparring, he had agreed.

The young Chinese girl slowly rose from her seat, carrying her plate to the kitchen sink. Just then, she heard the door quickly open and shut. Xiaoyu immediately dropped her plate, running over the broken pieces to the door.

"Jin!" Instantly, Xiaoyu forgot she was angry at her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "You're home!" She hugged him tight.

"Hey Xiaoyu." Jin patted her on the head as though she was still his little "friend". "Sorry I am late, I know I promised but…something came up."

Xiaoyu let go of her husband. "Like What?" She was curious now.

Jin seemed immediately frustrated. "It's nothing okay? Just a little business"

The young wife seemed taken back by her husbands tone. But she did not pres the issue; instead, she turned around to pick up the china plate she had not forgotten about.

Jin Kazama laid down his sparring bag on the couch and unzipped his jacket. He gazed at his beautiful young wife. Not wanting to leave on that note, Kazama spoke up. "So...how was your day?" Jin knew it was stupid, but it was all he could think of. He knew exactly what his wife did all day, nothing. Just like the day before and the day before.

"Fine."

Ever since Xiaoyu finished high school last year, she hadn't really done much of anything. Since she wasn't goal orientated, Xiaoyu had nothing really going for her. That's why every year; she lived for the Iron Fist Tournaments. It was the highlight of her life. But when the tournaments were over, it was back to doing nothing. Nothing but hanging out with Miharu or sitting at home.

Jin wasn't satisfied with her answer. "What did you do?"

It didn't take long to take Xiaoyu long to think. "I went to the mall with Miharu (for the hundredth time…) during her lunch break, that's about it.

"You always go out with that girl. Why don't you call some f your other friends? Like Steve or somebody, I'm sure that dumb blonde's not doing anything." Jin snickered at his own joke. He's away for a match, won't be back for 3 month's, if he wins."

"Oh." Jin didn't know any of Xiaoyu's other friends, if she had any.

The little Chinese martial artist emptied the rest of what was left of the china plate into the trash can. Closing the cabinet doors under the sink, the young girl sighed.

"Well, its late, dinner's on the table for you, good night."

Before Jin could say another word, Xiaoyu brushed by her husband and entered their bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Xaioyu sighed as she heard the door click close behind her. Jin had been acting rather secretive since the two moved in with each other after the honeymoon. But perhaps that's the way Jin had always been. Xaioyu didn't want to think about it anymore. So she laid down in her clothes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Xaioyu Kazama woke up to the smell of flowers. When she opened her eyes, the room was filled with white lilies. A smile slowly crept up on the young woman's face. Getting up, Xiaoyu walked to the vase of lilies with a card attached to it.

"Jin…" Xiaoyu yawned as she opened the card.

_Hey little Phoenix. It seemed like you were distressed about something yesterday at the Zaibastu. So I thought this would brighten your day. Though to show your thanks, you should meet me for lunch. How about at Lee's Restaurant? I hear his business is booming right about now. See you at 12._

_Lee Mishima_

"Lee Mishima? Jin's uncle?" Xiaoyu was surprised. _Well that's interesting…today's gonna be fun._ Kazama smiled as she got ready for the day.

"11:45." Jin waited patiently at the corner café, also known as Lee Restaurant, sipping his tea. He took in the warm sunlight of summer as he sat outside. Suddenly, a slim figure blocked his light.

"Wow, first time I've said 'you're early'" The young woman took a seat across from Kazama. She wore light blue leather shorts with an attaching matching jacket and a dark blue half top. Her hair was a maroon color, which matched her eyes exactly, short, layered, and parted to the side. As she sat, the woman peeled off her purple gloves.

"Hello there Asuka," Jin reached out his hand in exchange for hers.

"Hello there yourself." Asuka extended her hand to greet his.

"I thought you were going to come today because of what happened…you know, at the tournaments." Jin's words drifted off, blushing as he scratched his head.

Asuka snickered as she remembered her awkward encounter with Jin at the Iron Fists. "Hey, don't worry about it, even if you are a perv –Anyways, how did you find me?"

Just then, a well built, dark haired young man approached their table. He wore black khakis and a nice white button down. He seemed to be in his teens still. Smiling, he asked Asuka what she's like to eat.

"Oh, nothing, I'm not staying long…" Asuka glanced at Jin and smiled as she spoke. The young man nodded and folded his pad back up.

Jin cleared his throat as he began to speak. "We have to talk."

"What for?" Asuka lay back in her chair, crossing her arms.

Kazama leaned forward the same time Asuka leaned back. "I wanted to get the chance to one, apologize for my actions, but I assure you, it was a complete accident. For heaven sakes, I had just regained consciousness and the first thing I see is a woman's chest…really, my intentions were not driven by perversion…"

The brunet woman smiled. "Number two?"

"And number two, I came across some files in my father's office, and I saw your profile."

Asuka sat up immediately. "What does your dad need with my records?"

"Please, do not be alarmed, my dad needs records on all the contestants of the tournaments. But I…" Jin pulled out a folded photograph from his pocket and placed it in front of Asuka.

The woman's eyes widened immediately.

"My mother, Jun Kazama. She disappeared years ago and I was hoping you'd have some kind of connection to her."

Asuka thought about it for a minute. Even though she didn't want to get involved, she reluctantly gave a sigh. "…I'm listening."


	2. Raised Suspicions

**(Author's Note) man…I am SUCH a slow writer…sorry for making all of you wait, I just started a new job and I 'been even more lazy than normal (note, not a good thing). So here it is…**

The Result of a False Betrayal

_Chapter 2_

_Raised Suspicions _

Ling Xiaoyu Kazama starred ahead at her husband and the mysterious woman from behind the bush across the street. She was supposed to meet Lee soon. She didn't want her husband seeing her around here if something was going on between the two. Xiaoyu was confused; she didn't know what to do.

"_Oh my goodness…"_ Ling thought. _"What is going on?"_

Moments later, Jin and Asuka stood up, prepared to leave. As they did, Asuka embraced him and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Xiaoyu gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. How could Jin do such a thing? They had only been married for two weeks. Xiaoyu waited until they had disappeared into the crowd, before she crossed the street, taking a seat in the exact spot her husband was in. As if on queue, Lee Chalon came from inside the restaurant holding two plates of Sesame Chicken, a Chinese dish.

"Haven't been her in a while, no time." Lee sat the plates down on the table. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for you, I kind of had an idea of what you like." Mishima sat in the chair across from Xiaoyu.

All the little Phoenix could do was smile; her heart was too weak for anything else. Slowly, Xiaoyu picked up her fork and began to eat. To her surprise, it wasn't half bad. Lee really new what she liked, he had taste to go with his flawless form. "It's delicious."

Chalon smiled, "So how did you like the flowers? Think of it as a late wedding day gift."

Ling swallowed quickly as she waved her hand. "Oh no no no no, you setting up our entire wedding is gift enough. Really…I can't even begin to thank you enough." Kazama smiled sweetly as Lee returned the gesture.

"Alright, just let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will."

"Promise?" Lee winked giving a generous smile.

Ling was again shocked. Lee was just full of surprises today. It took the Chinese woman al little to stop and think a second. "Promise…"

After lunch, Lee Chalon took Ling home. It was only proper that he escorted the miss's home. When they arrived, to both their surprise, Jin was standing outside...with another woman. The same woman Xiaoyu saw at the restaurant.

"Oh, what's she doing here?" The silvered haired man raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He had seen her somewhere before.

Ling whizzed around to face the CEO cooperative. "You know here?"

"Well, not on a personal level, but I've seen her around. She's participated in the iron Fists Tournaments, I even fought against her before."

Xiaoyu glared at the beautiful brunette woman. "Well, thanks for lunch Lee, see you around." Before Chalon could say another word, the little Phoenix quickly opened the door to the silver Honda, shutting it behind her. As soon as the door slammed, Jin and Asuka turned away from their conversation. He didn't seem at all startled that Xaioyu had arrived with Lee. Jin kept his straight face as he waved his uncle off. Infuriated, Xiaoyu stormed passed her husband without a word, on the brink of tears.

'What's up with her?" Asuka watched confused as Xiaoyu slammed the front door shut. "Argument with your uncle?"

Jin raised an eyebrow. "I am not sure, he called before I saw you at the café, told me him and Xiaoyu were on there way there. Guess something went wrong…" The karate master sighed, his eyes still on the door. "Well I'll call u later on tonight so we can arrange to meet up again, I enjoyed myself this time" Jin smiled as he turned around, not really waiting for an answer, as he let himself in the house.

Xiaoyu sat in the kitchen, her hands wrapped around her warm green tea, starring into the beige mug. When she heard her husband's footsteps, she shivered, as though she was in fear for her life.

"Ling?" Jin took a seat next to his new wife. She immediately stood up and walked to the kitchen sink. Her head down, she asked; "Who was she?" Xiaoyu tried to chock back tears.

"Who was who? Asuka? A business wo— wait, is this was that whole scene about, Asuka? Oh please Ling, you can't possibly believe—"

"Yes! Yes I believe Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted. I believe she's not just a business parted like you claim. The Chinese woman couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

Jin just sat there baffled. Did his wife of only two weeks seriously consider him to be unfaithful? He sighed. "This is all just a big mistake; Asuka is helping me with…something." Jin stood up.

"Don't lie to me Jin, I saw her kiss you! And that was not an "associate's kiss". If she truly is, why can't you just tell me what it is, why can't _I_ help you?" Xiaoyu was shouting and sobbing all at the same time.

"Because it's none of you damn business Ling! If I wanted you to know my past, I would have never got involved with Asuka!" Kazuya slammed his fists on the table, cracking the glazed brown wood.

Ling was baffled; she couldn't believe his sudden out burst.

"You know what Ling?" Jin sighed and wiped his face with his hands. "I can't do this right now…I'm sorry. There's too much on my mind between the move, and this and…I just can't do it." As Jin turned around, prepared to leave, Xiaoyu lightly touched his shoulder.

"Don't bother." Ling brushed passed her husband toward the door. Wiping her eyes, she quietly closed the door behind her, leaving her husband in the middle of the floor.

"Hello?" Lee answered his phone on the second ring. "Lee Mishima."

"Hello. It's Ling."

There was silence on the other end for a brief moment, and then a muffled sound followed by Lee's voice again. "I didn't expect a call from you so soon, is anything wrong?"

Xiaoyu was reluctant at first to call any of Jin's family, but figured his uncle would welcome her with open arms. "We had a fight."

"Heh. It's bound to happen my dear girl."

"About Asuka"

"…That woman…?"

Ling nodded but then realized she couldn't be seen over the phone and replied with a simple 'yes'.

"I see…I'm at work right now but you can come up to the Zaibatsu, just ask the secretary for Lee Mishima, she'll be expecting you."

Xaioyu rose from the park bench as the bus came that would take her down the Mshima Zaibatsu; she was already on her way. "Thank you Lee and I'm sorry for troubling you like this."

Chalon laughed. "See you soon."

Lee Chalon's sectary smiled at Ling as she approached the desk rather timidly.

"That was quick Mrs. Kazama." The secretary was a shapely woman. Her double D's poked out her white collared shirt. The seemingly young woman removed her glasses and placed them on the top of her long black hair. She picked up her phone and punched in a few numbers, after a while, she hung up. Xiaoyu looked up at the wall clock above the cherry wood desk, it read 3:30 "I'm sorry Mrs. Kazama, but he doesn't seem to be answering his phone, but I'll tell you what…" the young woman scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's where is office is, why don't you try to see if you can reach him." The secretary handed the folded piece of paper to Ling.

"Thank you." Xiaoyu proceeded through the glass doors that led through to the rest of the floor.

"But you know what; it's surprising for Lee to act so…nice, almost gentle like when you come around, it's kind of out of character for him." The secretary slid her glasses back over her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders.

Xiaoyu continued through think about the young woman's words.

As Xiaoyu walked the halls of the Zaibatsu, trying to make sense of the directions she was given, she soon realized that she was lost. Looking around, all she saw were white walls and clean wood floors. Xiaoyu tried to turn the corner, hoping to stumble on the right path.

"Ling-san?" A deep voice called out to her from the hall. The Chinese girl poked her head back around the corner. To her joy, it was a familiar face.

"Kazuya-san…" Like a wave crashing down, Xiaoyu soon realized Kazama wasn't the best person to run into, but figured it was better than no one. Wanting some company, the newly wed was desperate and approached the dark man.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuya asked in a smooth deep voice. "You won't find Jin here if that's who you're looking for…"

"I was actually looking for your brother Lee, but I got al little lost." Xiaoyu shyly scratched the top of her head, cracking a smile.

Not laughing, Kazuya looked the smaller girl up and down. Her bright pink sundress was smooth, very pretty, and bold. It just caught his eye. "He's in my office, I forgot some papers in his office so I went to retrieve them, and I assume the secretary was calling for you?"

Ling nodded.

"I'll take you to him. We're just tying up some loose ends on business contracts."

Ling followed Jin's father through what seemed like a maze of hallways until they stopped at an elevator lobby. Some elevators read, "out of order" on their doors. Mishima pressed the "up" button as they both waited for the doors to open. "The elevators have been having problems lately." As they closed, Xiaoyu felt awkward standing next to Jin's father, they didn't even talk that much as far as she knew. They probably weren't on very good terms.

Suddenly, the elevator abruptly stopped, knocking Ling off balance and into Kazuya. The experienced martial artist quickly balanced himself and grabbed Xiaoyu from the waist, pulling her close to his chest to keep from falling. Oddly enough, Xiaoyu didn't feel uncomfortable in his arms, they felt a lot like Jin's…

"…"

With her hands on his shoulders, the two were silent. Xiaoyu gazed into Kazuya's red eye, almost as if she were hypnotized. His face was fierce, yet soft for a moment. The older man softened his grip on Xiaoyu, but still held her close. Inching closer, he closed the gap between the two and touched lips. At first, Ling tried to resist, but found herself giving in. Father and son were so similar. The CEO threw Ling against the elevator wall, pressing the emergency stop button in the process.


End file.
